Dangerous
by angelus abyssi
Summary: still cant write summaries. what happens when Robin comes back from the true master and almost all the Titans are wearing his clothes? AU ending for 'The Quest' raerob pairing rating to be safe [oneshot]


Hi peoples! I know, isn't it surprising to have another story from me when I only just joined a couple of weeks ago and have two other stories out? I realize that I should be working on Follow the Leader and Salvation, what be that name? but… I just couldn't help it! I figured that since this story was getting in the way of creative thinking for my other stories, why not get it out of my head to clear up the space? And seeing as how it's like three in the morning, I'm just going to write it, hope for the best, get some sleep, and wake up and wonder why in hell I didn't wait until the day time like a rational human being! I think that I might need to explain a little for this, so here goes. You know how when Robin comes back from training with the 'True Master' and sees everyone in his clothes? Well, I wondered what would have happened if Raven _hadn't_ gone along with them and was the only one not wearing his clothes when he got home. I have yet to decide whether or not this will be a one shot or a multi-chapter, but I guess I'll just have to see if I like this enough to continue with it. I have a feeling that it's going to stay a one shot though. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Dangerous**

"Why is it that Raven is the only Titan with enough maturity not to invade my privacy while I'm gone? I seriously thought that you had enough self-control, or at least enough respect for me, to _not put on my clothes!_ Is she really the only one I can trust in the tower while I'm gone? I can't understand how you could just barge in my room, try on my clothes, and try out my weapons! What is wrong with you people?" Robin screamed at Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. They were cowering in a corner of the living room, trying to shrink away from Robin's anger. Raven, however, seemed to be fine. She was sitting on her usual spot on the couch, reading in an attempt to ignore Robin's outburst. She sighed. It wasn't working.

"Am I ever going to be able to leave the tower again without fear that when I come back I'll see you three-" Robin began.

"This isn't helping," Raven informed him calmly.

"What are you talking about? I just trying to make sure that they leave my personal belongings alone," he snapped.

"And your yelling at them is only serving to fuel their interest in your 'personal belongings'," she said monotonously, "It isn't helping. You should really stop while you're ahead. Besides, if you had been even an hour later, I probably would have been dressed up like an idiot too. Not out of curiosity, of course, but if only to shut them up."

"You do realize that you just shot down my whole argument, right?" he asked her, a vein visibly pounding in his forehead.

"Obviously. That was my point," she told him.

"Oh thanks, Raven. I'm so _glad_ to know that I have the support of my teammates," he said sarcastically.

"Nice to know I could help," she quipped as she turned back to her book. Robin left with a grumble and the remaining Titans were by her side in an instant. They all started thanking her immediately, each trying to be loudest so she could hear them. It was Raven's turn to have a vein pounding in her head. "One at a time please," she requested.

"Oh Friend Raven, I am so joyous that you have managed to convince Robin not to continue yelling at us! This is a wonderful occasion for me to make the Pudding of Happiness!" With that, Star rushed off into the kitchen to make her 'pudding'. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg shuddered at the thought of eating another one of her puddings.

"Yeah, thanks Rae. I would stay to chat, but I think that it would be a better idea to intervene in the kitchen," Cyborg said as he went to sabotage Starfire's latest attempt at cooking.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you, O Great One, but you were seriously about to put on the clothes! That is so unfair! Why couldn't he have gotten here later?" Beast Boy said despairingly.

"Beast Boy, that was a complete fabrication. I had no intention of putting that outfit on, and you shouldn't have either. That was more than a little immature. It showed a complete lack of respect for his privacy," she told him. Her voice was still its usual monotone, but it now had a slight edge to it. Just enough for someone trained to pick up on detail to notice, but not enough for someone like the green changeling in front of her would detect.

"Doesn't fabrication mean lie?" he asked accusingly.

"Perhaps," she said.

"So you lied to Robin to get us out of trouble?" he inquired, the doubt plainly evident in his voice.

"No, I lied to Robin to get him to shut up," Raven responded.

"Dude, that means Robin thinks you really _were_ going to wear his clothes! Ha ha ha, that is so funny!" Beast Boy remarked with a laugh.

"No, he doesn't," she replied.

"Why not? You told him you did," he argued.

"Fortunately, Robin happens to be smarter than you. He picks up on details, knows when someone is lying, and can read body language. Well, usually. I actually have managed to keep him in the dark on some subjects, but if I wanted him to know something, as in the case a few minutes ago, he can tell if I'm telling the truth," she conveyed with a sigh.

"So basically, he knows you wouldn't have dressed up like him?" he asked her dejectedly.

"I'm impressed, Beast Boy. I didn't have to repeat myself once," she said sarcastically.

He glared at her. Suddenly, a loud crash from the kitchen told them that they wouldn't have to eat any pudding that night.

"Oh dear, I seem to have dropped my bowl of pudding. Oh Friend Cyborg, do you know why I have tripped over this spoon? I did not use it in the making of the Pudding of Happiness and am wondering why it is on the floor," came Starfire's innocent voice.

"I don't know, Star. Maybe it fell out of the drawer when you opened it earlier," their mechanical friend suggested with mock innocence of his own. Beast Boy snickered and left the room before Star could propose making another batch. Raven, looking at his reasoning, decided that for once in his life Beast Boy was right. The less help she had, the longer it would take to concoct more, if she even made more.

Deep in thought, Raven walked down the hall towards the roof. When she got there, she made her way towards the edge. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice a certain boy wonder sitting on the other side of the tower. After she sat down, however, he walked over to her. He sat down beside her, and she didn't object.

"You weren't really going to go along with them, were you?" Robin questioned nervously. His inquiries earned him a rare smile from his rooftop companion.

"And to think that I just finished telling Beast Boy that you knew for a fact that I wouldn't have," Raven taunted.

"I was just making sure. I didn't want to look like a complete idiot. They do that enough for all of us," he sighed. She didn't have to ask who 'they' were; he was referring to the three Titans inside the tower.

"They just wanted to know what it's like to be you," she said.

"Why?" Now he sounded exasperated.

"You hardly tell us anything about your life before the Titans. They're just curious," she told him.

"Do you see them putting your clothes on when you leave the tower?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind, they're all too scared to go in your room, aren't they?"

"That's only part of it. Look, just tell them something about your old life. It doesn't have to be important, just as long as it sounds like you're trusting them with a secret or something, they won't be curious enough to mess with your stuff," she said softly.

"But they never try on your clothes. It isn't fair, you know that?"

"Life isn't fair, Wonder Boy. Besides, they leave my stuff alone for three reasons."

"Care to tell me what those reasons are?" he asked after she didn't continue her explanation.

"Alright, reason number one is I scared them enough that they know if they go anywhere near my room while I'm gone, let alone inside it, I will beat them within an inch of their lives. Reason number two is I took my own advice. I've told them enough to keep them from being too curious without revealing anything that's too personal or that I don't want them to know," she informed him.

"Wasn't there one more reason?"

Raven smiled again. "Robin, I'm a girl. Do you think Beast Boy and Cyborg want to try _my_ clothes on?"

This earned a glare from Robin. "That is completely unfair," he grumbled.

"I know," she replied.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in Robin's mind. "Raven, does that mean that we really don't know anything important about you?"

She looked out at the lake for such a long time that he thought she wasn't going to answer until-

"No, it doesn't mean that. I told you all the minimal amount of information needed to live with me, but… Some things mean more to certain people than others. Anything I told you has some relevance in my life. I don't know what it means to all of you, but it was something that was difficult to do for me. I don't enjoy sharing about my past, if you haven't noticed. However, that does not mean that you know everything about me, nor will you ever if I have my way."

"'You' as I me or 'you' as in the Titans?" he asked slowly.

"The Titans," she said as she turned to look at him. "But if I was going to tell anyone more about me, it would be you."

"Why me?"

"I can trust you not to tell everyone what I say as soon as I turn my back."

"Thanks for trusting me, Rae," he said as he leaned over to hug her. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

"Uh, Robin, you can stop hugging me now," she interrupted after a minute. He let go with only a light blush staining his features.

"Hehe, sorry," Robin apologized. He stood up and was about to walk to the door when a voice stopped him.

"You don't have to leave," Raven told him. She was pointedly not looking at him, her gaze on the lake once more. It was her turn to blush.

"Well, then, now that I have your permission, I think I'll just stay here," he teased.

"If I get to tell you what to do, does that mean I'm the leader now?" she taunted right back.

"Not quite. You'll still just have to settle for staying second in command," he said laughingly.

"I don't really see the point in being second in command. Everyone but you does what I say without me having to pull rank on them is you, who coincidentally is the only person I _not_ a superior of. It really doesn't have a point."

"I can always take your authority away if you don't want it."

"Thanks, but no thanks," was the reply. She stood up and put her hand down to Robin to help him up.

"Oh so you're allowed to leave when you want but I'm not?" he asked Raven sarcastically. He grabbed her hand and yanked down on it. She fell forwards, landing on his lap. He laughed uproariously as she glared at him until they both realized at the same time what position they were in. _Oh my God. Raven is in my lap,_ he thought. But even after they realized, they didn't move. His mind was blissfully frozen, keeping out any unwanted thoughts, like what it would look like if another Titan happened upon the strange scene. Slowly, he leaned forward, wondering just when she was going to throw him off the tower. He was an inch away from her lips when he paused.

"Raven?" he asked her confusedly.

Instead of answering him, Raven leaned in the rest of the way. It was like a fireworks stand had just blown up in his stomach. He sat stunned for a moment before he started to kiss her back. Robin slipped his arms around her waist as she let her hands rest lightly, almost hesitantly, at the nape of his neck. The feel of her lips on his was creating sensations in him that he didn't care to identify. All he wanted was for that kiss to never end, but it was over all too soon. Little did he know, very similar feelings were running through Raven's head, too. They stared at each other for a moment until Robin leaned forward to engage her in another kiss. Raven let hand hands wander from his neck to tangle her fingers into his hair. He gently nibbled on her lower lip, silently begging entrance. With a rush of warm breathe, her lips parted and she let their tongues dance wildly together. Finally, Robin decided that the need for air was something he couldn't deny. They were breathing heavily, foreheads resting against each other.

"So… That was interesting," Robin said. The words sounded stupid, even to him, and he mentally cringed when he thought of what Raven would say. He was relieved when she laughed a little.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yeah, I guess it was," she consented. "I… Robin, the others… well, they don't really need to know about this right now, do they?"

"Not if you don't want them to," he said comfortingly. She smiled up at him. "Raven, do you… do you regret that?" He hoped desperately that she didn't, but if she did, he had to know.

She paused for a while, staring into his eyes with an unreadable expression, before she answered. "No," was the whispered reply.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Robin asked, trying and failing not to let the hope show in his voice. To his surprise she nodded. He pressed his lips to hers and she parted them once more. His tongue swept her mouth and he was rewarded with an appreciative moan. His hands began to massage her hips as her own hands trailed down to his chest. Slowly she pulled her hands farther down, letting them run across his six-pack. Raven pulled away suddenly. He noticed her hands were shaking.

"Robin, we need to stop," she said, her voice shaking just as much as her hands.

"Why?" Robin questioned softly.

"Because the others could walk out at any second; because I don't know how much of this I can take before I start blowing things up; because I don't know how far we can let ourselves go and not regret it later; because I asked nicely. I don't know, Robin, but you can take your pick from those," she told him, still unable to calm her voice.

"Alright, but Raven? Is this a one time thing or is there a chance of continuing this?" His voice was filled with hope again and again she didn't disappoint him.

"Maybe there's a chance. But later alright? And don't tell anyone. I'm not up to dealing with Beast Boy," she requested. He nodded. Silently, Robin walked off the roof, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts. She turned to look at the lake again. Watching a wave break at the shore, she wondered, _He just doesn't know how dangerous this is, does he?_

* * *

Hey again! Ok, I think this was my attempt at a fluffy-ish Rae/Rob thing. I'm not sure if I did any good, so if you want to tell me how bad (or good) I did, then just click that little button and review. Tell me if you want me to continue or tell me it's hopeless because I can't write romance at all. Whatever the case, as long as you review, I'll be happy. Just keep in mind that it _is_ three thirty in the morning and when I started writing this, I was on a sugar high that unfortunately wore off. I'll see you later peoples!

_Ciao i miei amici,_

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_


End file.
